


and now you're just pushing it too far

by rinnosgen



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 「既然打賭輸了，Dorothy，妳是不是該提供些什麼。」「性服務嗎？樂意至極。」
Relationships: Dorothy Haze/Jill Stingray
Kudos: 1





	and now you're just pushing it too far

**Author's Note:**

> 同樣是2018年4月的文章。

「我賭妳不敢親我。」

調酒師呼出一口白煙，偏頭看向身邊嬌小的機器女孩。

「為什麼這麼賭？」

「因為妳對我的態度總是興趣缺缺。」

「真的？我都沒發現。」

「妳看，就像現在。」

她不滿的皺起眉，女人卻嘴角上揚。

「妳很冷感，honey， **妳很冷感** 。」

「Guilty as charged.」

她高舉雙手做出投降的動作，紅髮機器人不領情的繃著臉。

「真不懂為什麼我會那麼喜歡妳。」

「好了，停，Dorothy，我不會上當。」

「露出馬腳了嗎。」

她用手捂住口，假裝吃驚。

「妳得加強演技。」

「妳要先陪我練。」

「不要。」

「連演出一點喜歡我的跡象也不行嗎？」

「不行。」

她吐出白霧，又深深吸入一口煙。

「Honey真是個小氣鬼。」

「隨便妳怎麼講，可是．．．」

她熄滅香菸，把菸蒂丟進一旁當作煙灰缸的酒瓶。

較高大的酒保低下頭湊近矮小的機器人。

「妳剛才打的賭．．．」

她壓低聲音，更加靠近，最後給了Dorothy一個帶菸味的吻。

「輸了。」

她對著機器女孩和人類一樣柔軟的嘴唇輕輕說。

Dorothy驚慌失措的趕緊拉開彼此距離，香菸的味道殘留口中，她狠狠盯著眼前女人。

「太、太過分了。」

她提出無力的抗議，頭頂冒出濃濃白煙。

「過分什麼？妳自己要賭的，而且我沒有犯規。」

「不是在說這個！」

「那是在說什麼？」

「是、是．．．」

察覺到眼前人步步逼近自己，Dorothy無助的向後退，直到背部完全與冰冷的水泥牆密合。

她抬頭發現Jill正得意洋洋的勾起一邊嘴角，平時沉穩的雙眼此刻閃爍著惡作劇得逞的光。

招架不住了。

機器女孩羞赧的撇頭閃避調酒師視線。

「明明知道我喜歡妳．．．」

Dorothy不服氣的咕噥。

妳只要還喜歡Jill，就永遠敵不過她。

她想起Alma上次的話，Alma是對的，她大概一輩子都贏不了Jill。

「既然打賭輸了，Dorothy，妳是不是該提供些什麼。」

「性服務嗎？樂意至極。」

「不用。」

Jill終於向後退，釋放彼此空間。

「但那是我的專業。」

「我相信妳有非常多場合展現專業。」

「是沒錯。」

「這樣如何，之後妳有心事或是需要幫助的話可以找我。」

「性方面的幫助嗎，謝啦honey。」

「不要把我的心意弄得那麼不純。」

她用手刀敲了機器女孩的頭。

「總之，記得我的話。」

Jill的口氣聽上去溫柔許多，Dorothy抓緊撒嬌的機會抱住了她。

「謝謝妳，honey，妳知道，被人關心的感覺真的很好。」

「我知道。」

酒保回擁機器女孩。

中場休息結束前，她們便維持這樣的姿勢，靜靜的。


End file.
